


Lucky

by sidewinder



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: (like literal fluff), Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidewinder/pseuds/sidewinder
Summary: John has a habit of picking up strays...





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Slash the Drabble community prompt #473: Tremble.

The small kitten trembled visibly in John’s arms as he held it close against his chest, half-covered in the folds of his winter coat.

“It’s okay, little one. You’re safe now,” he tried soothing it.

“That thing better not get loose in my car,” Fin warned. He’d spared a glance as they stopped at a light. He couldn’t decide if the endearing scene warmed his heart or if he was dreading where this was leading.

Probably more than a bit of both.

“She’s not going anywhere. Poor girl's scared to death.”

Fin shook his head. John had found the kitten crying in a dumpster they’d been given the glorious task of digging through for evidence. It was uncertain if someone had purposefully thrown her in it, or if she’d jumped in on her own searching for food. But what _was_ clear, much to Fin’s chagrin, was that John showed no inclination toward handing the tiny tabby over to Animal Control. “What’re you gonna do with her?”

“Take her home, of course.”

 _Of course._ “You said your building doesn’t allow pets.”

“As if that’s stopped half the people who have a cat on the sly. Management's never around to check and as long as you tip the super well during the holidays? He doesn’t snitch. Anyway, cats don’t bark, they don’t bite…ow!” he exclaimed as she shrieked and went for his finger. “…much.”

“I thought you hated cats, though. Weren’t you the one who said they’re all ‘demonic furballs’?”

“How can you look at this beautiful face and see anything but pure innocence and unconditional love, hmm? Isn’t that right, baby cakes?” John held up the kitten so he could kiss her repeatedly on the nose.

“Aw man, that thing was in a dumpster," Fin grimaced.

“A good bath and check up at the vet’s and she’ll be good as new.”

Fin sighed. It was hopeless. John had been talking about wanting a pet for ages and always did have an affinity for animals. Now this one had practically fallen into his lap, and he was convinced destiny had brought them together.

Then again, that’s what John said had brought _them_ together, too, so many years before. Because they didn’t make much more sense as a couple than finding a kitten in need of a home in a dumpster. And yet, somehow, they worked. “Just don’t turn into one of those crazy cat ladies on me, bringin’ in every stray you find. I ain’t puttin’ up with that shit. Especially if you think I'm moving in with you any time soon.”

“Does that mean you’re finally considering it?”

“I suppose.” Another traffic light, another lurching halt in the midday traffic. Fin reached over to give the kitten a scratch on the head. She looked at him and for a moment the trembling ceased.

“See? She likes you. What should we call her?”

Fin thought it over. “How about Lucky? ’Cause she is, to have you.” He smiled. “So am I.”

 


End file.
